Say What!
by eclipsed heart
Summary: Bella's day seems to be pretty normal, except for Mike Newton, who appears to have taken a vow of silence. Until he corners Bella in the store...What could possibly happen with Bella sandwiched between a wall and Mike? Companion to The Trouble With Mike.


AN: this oneshot is a companion to 'The Trouble with Mike'. you don't need to have read that story to understand this one, but it might help. all you need to know is that Edward is away on a short hunt. that's it, so enjoy!

**Say What?!**

My day seemed fairly uneventful and repetitive. Except for one thing.

Yeah, Edward was by my bed when I woke up. Usual.

And, yes, Edward dropped me off at work. Usual.

And, of course, he scowled when he caught onto Mike Newton's train off thought before kissing me good-bye. Usual.

But when I entered the store, Mike merely waved at me, and didn't speak to me at all. That was definitely not usual.

But this was more of a relief to me than a threat. Maybe he has finally caught on, I thought as I reached for my employee's vest. I knew that was highly unlikely, but hey, a girl can dream, right?

My shift passed in silence and, before I knew it, it was drifting to a close. I was already putting my vest back and Mike was locking up. I was just grabbing my bag and turning around when Mike Newton came up behind me, startling me.

"Oh, geez, Mike. You startled me." I took a deep breath and tried to calm my heart.

"Oh. Sorry." He looked genuinely ashamed.

"It's okay. Hey, are you feeling alright? You were a lot less talkative."

"Oh? You noticed then?" He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. I didn't fail to realize that he was slowly stepping towards me, putting me between him, the wall, and the counter. I especially noticed when he put his arm up on the wall and leaned against the counter, boxing me in.

"Yeah, I did notice," I answered trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Yeah, so...I was wondering if you had any plans tonight. And if you wanted to come over. We could maybe rent a movie, order some pizza, and stay up late, you know. That sort of thing." He smiled a mischievous smile that made me shudder.

"Um...actually-"

"We could also stop at the pharmacy on our way. I need to pick up something and we could get some ice cream, even though it'd melt since you're so...hot." His voice had lowered to a purr and he had winked as he said this, which only freaked me out more. "And you could also spend the night if you got tired."

"Uh, Mike, I don't think your parents would like that so much," I diverted.

"They won't mind. Besides, they're out of town." Mike intentionally leaned in and fanned my face with his breath. Hadn't he ever heard of Tic-Tacs? They were sitting right next to him on the counter!

"Charlie would never allow it." I hoped he'd stop after that.

"It's okay, Bella," he paused to reach up and stroke my cheek, "I know you want to come. Just tell him you're going somewhere else. He'll never know." This whole time, Mike had been looking into my eyes, but now his gaze wandered, looked over my lips, and going further down to someplace he should not be looking. Instinctively, I raised my left hand to my right shoulder, covering what little cleavage I had. He seemed quite disappointed.

"Actually, Mike, I have plans to go to Edward's house tonight. We were gonna rent a movie and order Chinese while the rest of his family is out for the night," I lied, even though the part about me going to Edward's was true. I was just teasing him with the movie and takeout.

Mike obviously was very disappointed by this, the smirk coming off his face as he lowered his arm in defeat. "Oh, uh, do you think that, uh, maybe some other time?"

As I walked to the door, smirking, I called back, "You know what? I usually spend the night with Edward on the weekends, so no! Sorry, Mike! 'Bye!" I knew I was having a lot more fun than I should be, but it was so funny to see his reaction. Maybe I should have dropped in a little something about stopping 'at the pharmacy on our way' to see what he'd make of that. I laughed out loud as I waled down the street to where the Volvo was parked.

I prayed Edward didn't know what happened, and when I entered the Volvo, he didn't. But he got it out of me, as I knew he would, and our conversation ended with him saying something along the lines of, "I swear, one of these days, I'm going to murder that damn Newton kid."

AN: hope you liked it! please leave a review!! 

later:eclipsed heart


End file.
